<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comforting the Negotiator by here_comes_the_moose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951183">Comforting the Negotiator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_moose/pseuds/here_comes_the_moose'>here_comes_the_moose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Clone Wars Fics Where Everyone Gets to be Happy [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker is a good bro, CC-2224 | Cody is a good boyfriend, Caring Anakin Skywalker, Caring CC-2224 | Cody, Nightmares, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_moose/pseuds/here_comes_the_moose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Cody cares for a sick Obi-Wan and one time someone else does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Clone Wars Fics Where Everyone Gets to be Happy [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comforting the Negotiator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---The Negotiator Incident---</p><p>No one was really sure how, but <em>The Negotiator's </em>motion dampeners had suddenly decided to stop working. Anakin had sighed and muttered something about how "of course something like this would happen, when everything else is already going wrong" on the way to a meeting with Obi-Wan and his men. Speaking of Obi-Wan, he wondered how the older Jedi was faring, since he never liked flying but being on the star destroyer had never been a problem because it was equipped with motion dampeners.</p><p>So, he isn't that surprised when he sees Obi-Wan looking a bit pale and sweaty standing next to Cody, his not-so-secret boyfriend, who keeps throwing concerned looks towards Obi-Wan when he enters the room. Anakin exchanges a look with Ahsoka, since they're both very much aware of Obi-Wan's susceptibility to motion sickness, before Admiral Block begins the meeting.</p><p>Obi-Wan was feeling terrible. At first he had thought the uneasy feeling coming over him and sinking its claws into his stomach was just some anxiety over the motion dampeners malfunctioning, but now he was realizing that he was pretty motion sick from the the movements of the ship. He had started to get a headache, then he started to get horribly dizzy, and then he felt the awful rolling and twisting of nausea in his stomach that had caused him to break out in a cold sweat. Cody and Anakin kept shooting him concerned glances, which told him that he must have looked as bad as he felt. He keeps his arms crossed, trying to look casual but really to hopefully make his stomach stop turning itself over. He just wants to go lie down in his cool quarters and suffer in peace, but unfortunately he's stuck in this room, which seems to have gotten warmer and <em>Oh Force, when the room start to spin?</em></p><p>"General Kenobi, are you alright?"</p><p>Obi-Wan turns his head towards the voice that asked the question and <em> oh no, that was a mistake</em> since now he's looking at a tilting Rex and a swirling Anakin and <em>oh, he really isn't feeling well.</em> His head spins as his mouth waters and he has to swallow back what he hopes is just a burp. The pain in his stomach is definitely worse now and feels like it's moving into his lower chest. He feels the urge to hunch forward.</p><p>"Commander Cody, please hold the General steady," Admiral Block instructs, as Obi-Wan had started to sway and had gone completely white. </p><p>"Master, is Master Kenobi alright?"</p><p>"Kriff, I think he's going to faint!"</p><p>Obi-Wan desperately wants to close his eyes to get the room to stop tilting and spinning, but he knows from experience that'll only make things worse, and he <em>really</em> doesn't want to vomit in this room. He has to come in here almost every day and he'd rather not be reminded of that. Ugh, his stomach feels horrible and he feels miserable.</p><p>"Someone bring me a chair for the General!" Cody shouts. Within seconds, a few new troopers have brought over some chairs, and Cody tries to make Obi-Wan sit. Obi-Wan sits down and instantly feels some awful cramps in his belly at the same time his stomach churns even worse and his chest burns and his mouth is so watery he's going to...</p><p>Obi-Wan lurches forward and lets out an awful retch, before his eyes widen and he clamps a hand over his mouth before bolting from the room, the other arm wrapped around his stomach. Everyone looks on in horror, except for Cody, who doesn't wait before rushing after Obi-Wan. The admirals look at Anakin in confusion as to why the Commander is following the clearly sick General when there's still a meeting going on, but Anakin just brushes them off, saying something about about Cody's intense loyalty and always needing to make sure everyone is alright. Hey, Obi-Wan and Cody had covered for him and Padmé so many times, he might as well return the favor.</p><p>Meanwhile, Cody turns a corner into a hallway and grimaces; Obi-Wan had clearly not made it into the fresher before the first round hit. Cody steps around the vomit and enters the fresher, where he hears the awful retching and the sounds of liquid entering the toilet. He locks the door to enter the fresher, not wanting anyone to disturb Obi-Wan, since the Jedi was already embarrassed enough, and enters into Obi-Wan's stall. Cody sits down and begins rubbing Obi-Wan's back in large circles.</p><p>"Oh, cyare, it's alright," Cody soothes. "You're really not feeling well, are you? Shh, it's alright, just let it out."</p><p>"They- <em>ugh</em>- need to clean the- <em>bleugh</em>- hallway," Obi-Wan chokes out. Cody nearly rolls his eyes; only Obi-Wan could be concerned about the state of a hallway while vomiting from awful motion sickness.</p><p>"I'll send a message," Cody reassures, "But don't worry, cyar'ika, I just want you to feel better." Obi-Wan lifts his head from the bowl to reply, but immediately gets hit by another wave of nausea and needs to stick his head back in the bowl. Cody continues to rub Obi-Wan's back and sends a quick message to Boil to get someone to clean the hallway.</p><p>After that round finishes, Obi-Wan wipes his mouth and flushes before sitting back against the wall of the stall. Cody's heart twinges with sympathy; poor Obi-Wan looked terrible, he was paler than a ghost, drenched in cold sweat, and swaying slightly even sitting down.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Cody asks.</p><p>"Dizzy," Obi-Wan breathes out.</p><p>"Here, lie your head on my legs," Cody says, patting his legs. Obi-Wan obliges, figuring he'll feel a little bit better if he's horizontal, which thankfully helps a bit. Cody then asks, "Are you feeling any better?"</p><p>"A little," Obi-Wan replies weakly. "I won't feel better until the motion dampeners are fixed or until we land, whichever comes first."</p><p>"Here, give me your hand, I want to try something," Cody says, holding out his hand. Obi-Wan raises his hand to Cody's, and Cody starts putting pressure on his arm right below the inside of his wrist.</p><p>"What is that you're doing?" Obi-Wan asks, still feeling a strong urge to gag.</p><p>"On Kamino, some of us would get motion sickness from the simulators, and this would sometimes help with the nausea," Cody explains. "It's a pressure point; I've used this massage on many of my brothers when they got motion sick, so I figured I would try."</p><p>"Thank you, Cody," Obi-Wan replies. Soon enough, Obi-Wan does feel a bit less awful; he still feels slightly nauseous, but he doesn't feel seconds away from dying or projectile-vomiting all over the stall and Cody.</p><p>"Do you think you're good to go to your quarters?" Cody asks after a few minutes pass without incident.</p><p>"Yes, that sounds lovely," Obi-Wan replies, slowly rising from Cody's legs.</p><p>The second he sits up, however, Cody notices that Obi-Wan is looking paler and is rubbing his stomach again. Then, before Cody can ask if he's alright, Obi-Wan lets out a very loud, undignified burp. Obi-Wan quickly covers his mouth as his cheeks redden.</p><p>"Excuse me," Obi-Wan says softly, continuing to rub his stomach.</p><p>"No worries," Cody says. "You're not feeling well."</p><p>They both rise to their feet and instantly Obi-Wan feels dizzy again and his legs feel weak and start shaking. Cody notices and immediately scoops Obi-Wan up into his arms, bridal-style. </p><p>"This really isn't necessary," Obi-Wan says as Cody unlocks the door. Obi-Wan feels his face heat up in embarrassment at the mess he left on the floor; he really had tried to get to the fresher but it had just projected out of him so suddenly.</p><p>"Your legs looked ready to give out and you looked like you were about to faint, so yes, this is necessary," Cody replies as they walk down the hallway. Obi-Wan really can't argue as the ship wobbles slightly and he feels another wave of dizziness and nausea crash into him, so he just sighs and rests his head against Cody's chest. The cool plastoid felt nice against Obi-Wan's face even though he still felt pretty awful. They get to the door of Obi-Wan's room and Cody enters.</p><p>"Here you go, I'll grab some things for you," Cody says, softly laying Obi-Wan on the bed. Obi-Wan wraps an arm around his stomach and throws his other arm over his eyes. He then feels something cold and wet on his forehead before it's moved to his cheeks and mouth. He moves his arm and weakly opens his eyes to see Cody looking at him with a soft, concerned look as he wipes his face with a cold, wet towel. </p><p>"Do you feel up for some tea?" Cody asks. "I know sometimes it helps you when you're nauseous."</p><p>Obi-Wan swallows before replying, "No thank you, Cody, I'm still feeling pretty sick. I don't think I'd be able to keep it down. Oh, I hope they fix the motion dampeners soon."</p><p>Cody nods in agreement; it breaks his heart that Obi-Wan is feeling so sick and he can't do anything to help him.</p><p>"Do you want me to hold you?" Cody asks. Obi-Wan nods, so Cody removes his armor until his only in his blacks and climbs onto the bed next to Obi-Wan, quickly sending a message to Rex to let General Skywalker know that he will be unable to return to the meeting. His boyfriend is clearly feeling awful, and he'll be damned if he just leaves him here like this; Skywalker can come up with some excuse as to why he can't return, he really doesn't care.</p><p>---Migraine---</p><p>"Commander, it's Obi-Wan." Cody looks up from his reports to see a very concerned Anakin standing in his doorway. "He requested you in his quarters, but you need to be very quiet, he's got a migraine."</p><p>Cody frowns. He knew Obi-Wan got migraines every so often, and that they were usually stress-induced, so he mentally curses himself for not noticing the signs earlier. The last few days had been particularly stressful, and Obi-Wan was especially worn down. Of course he would get a migraine now.</p><p>"Thank you, General," Cody says, rising to his feet. "Uh, General? Where are your boots?"</p><p>Anakin grimaces before replying, "Oh yeah, before I came to get you Obi-Wan puked on my shoes. It wasn't a lot, so I was able to clean it up before coming here, but I didn't realize it was that bad until that happened." Cody's frown deepens at that. Obi-Wan always gets nauseous when he has a migraine, since he gets dizzy and very sensitive to smell, but he doesn't always throw up; that only happens if the migraine is particularly bad.</p><p>"My condolences," Cody says. "I'll go to him." </p><p>Anakin nods as Cody leaves the room and walks down the hall to Obi-Wan's room. He enters the code before quietly entering the dark room that smells faintly of the one cleaning solution that doesn't make Obi-Wan's migraines worse; it was some natural cleaner from Naboo that Padmé had gifted him since one of her handmaids sometimes got migraines too and that scent didn't bother her. </p><p>"Cyar'ika?" Cody calls softly. He hears a quiet moan from the Obi-Wan-shaped lump on the bed. Cody gently takes a seat next to Obi-Wan, who has his eyes squeezed shut in pain. </p><p>"Migraine," Obi-Wan breathes through clenched teeth. "Vomited on Anakin. Awful aura. Dizzy."</p><p>Cody brushes some sweaty hair from Obi-Wan's forehead. These were the worst migraines Obi-Wan would get, based on what Cody had been told by Anakin and Obi-Wan; an aura always meant a bad one for Obi-Wan and whoever was caring for him should always make sure to keep a bucket near Obi-Wan.</p><p>"Do you want a head massage?" Cody asks in a whisper. The only response he receives is a loud swallow and a gag before Obi-Wan is turning himself to the side to vomit into the trashcan Anakin had placed next to the bed. Cody rubs Obi-Wan's back until he finishes and lies back, squeezing his eyes shut once more as he lets out a whimper. This was probably one of the worst migraines Cody had seen Obi-Wan get and his heart broke at how much pain his love was in.</p><p>"A massage sounds nice," Obi-Wan rasps out. Cody nods, even though Obi-Wan can't see him, and begins massaging at Obi-Wan's temples and above his forehead, where the pain tended to be the worst. This was a bit of a routine for them whenever Cody was present when Obi-Wan got a migraine. Cody applies pressure and rubs small circles on Obi-Wan's scalp with the pads of his fingers and feels Obi-Wan begin to relax a bit into the touch as he works more.</p><p>Cody is brought out of his concentration when he hears Obi-Wan make a gulping sound and draw in a shaky breath. "Do you need to throw up again?" Cody asks. </p><p>"No," Obi-Wan replies in a strained voice. "Didn't eat much. Just really nauseous."</p><p>Cody nods, knowing how bad the nausea can get for Obi-Wan when he has a migraine; Cody's just glad the nausea hasn't left Obi-Wan painfully dry-heaving over a bucket like the last time he got a really bad migraine. It had gotten so bad, the Jedi had actually <em>fainted</em>, nearly giving Cody a heart attack; he had needed to carry Obi-Wan to the medics, who gave him an IV since he had gotten dehydrated and some anti-nausea medication. It had been absolutely awful to see Obi-Wan in that state.</p><p>Cody continues to massage Obi-Wan's head and brush some hair from his face until Obi-Wan relaxes some more and Cody sees that the Jedi has thankfully fallen asleep.</p><p>---Heat Exhaustion---</p><p>To everyone's displeasure, the 212th and the 501st had been called to Tatooine for some sort of mission, but Obi-Wan couldn't really remember what it was for or what it was about; it was <em>so kriffing hot</em> he couldn't even <em>think</em>. They were walking through part of the Dune Sea, or at least Obi-Wan<em> thinks</em> it's the Dune Sea, so many things look the same and he feels very disoriented and confused. Ahsoka is clearly enjoying the heat after the coldness of a space ship and lightly teasing Anakin about his clear disgust at walking through sand. Cody and Rex are walking right behind him, arguing over the Shili holovid they watched last night, with Fives or Hardcase butting in with additional commentary every now and then. <em>Kriff, why is it so hot?</em> He's starting to get a headache. He's also sweating <em>a lot</em>; Anakin and Ahsoka seem to have hardly broken a sweat. <em>Maybe I'm just getting old.</em> Obi-Wan thinks to himself as he feels a slight cramp in his leg and his knees stiffen a bit.</p><p>"We've got another one or two miles," Obi-Wan hears Anakin tell Ahsoka. Obi-Wan sighs and notices an uneasy feeling in his stomach, probably since he doesn't like being out in the open and vulnerable like this after all the war training that's been drilled into him. He's so tired and just wants to rest in a cool bed and drink some cold water. His heart feels like it's beating too fast from the anxiety over their vulnerability, and he wishes it wouldn't because it's making him terribly dizzy...</p><p>"Sirs, General Kenobi is lagging behind us."</p><p>Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody turn around and notice that Obi-Wan is walking, or rather stumbling, really slowly and how pale and extremely sweaty he looks. </p><p>"General, are you alright?" Cody asks.</p><p>"Fine, just a bit hot," Obi-Wan replies weakly, trying to blink away the spots that have appeared in his vision. They need to keep going, he can't stop them just because he has a headache and is a little nauseous from how hot it is. </p><p>"Skyguy, I'm not a human, but is Master Kenobi supposed to be that shade of white?" Ahsoka asks. Anakin's eyebrows raise in alarm at how extremely pale and sweaty Obi-Wan is, making his eyes look sunken in from the dark circles around them. Anakin recognizes the symptoms right away.</p><p>"Kix, look over General Kenobi, I think he has heat exhaustion," Anakin says. </p><p>"Anakin, this really isn't necessary, it's just a minor headache," Obi-Wan protests weakly, trying not to focus on just how dizzy and nauseous he's gotten in the last few seconds and how sweat seems to drip off of him and down his face.</p><p>Kix removes a glove and presses it to Obi-Wan’s cheek. “His skin feels cool and clammy. General, are you dizzy? Any nausea?” Kix checks Obi-Wan’s pulse. “Rapid and weak pulse, I think General Skywalker is correct. Are you having any muscle cramps?” </p><p>“Really, Kix, it’s nothing to worry about, just getting old is all,” Obi-Wan’s weak attempt at a joke falls flat as the group frown at him. “I’m just not used to the heat.” </p><p>“Sir, I’m glad it isn’t heat stroke, but heat exhaustion is still not good,” Kix says. “You need to sit down for a little while, I’ll have some of the men pour you some water, both to drink and on your head to cool down.”</p><p>Obi-Wan isn’t listening; his head is swimming with dizziness and his nausea has increased tenfold and he isn’t trying to vomit or faint in front of everyone. He shakily raises a hand to his mouth as he starts to sway. </p><p>“Uh, Kix, I think the General’s about to hurl,” Hardcase says in a concerned voice.</p><p>“Okay, everyone back away, give him room,” Cody suddenly jumps into action, helping Obi-Wan sit on the ground and removing his armor and outer robes. “Kix, get me some water. Everyone back away, and turn around, no need to watch. We’ve got this handled.” </p><p>Even through the haze of dizziness and nausea, Obi-Wan is grateful for Cody’s consideration of how embarrassed he feels about being sick or showing weakness in front of others. </p><p>The group except Cody and Kix immediately rushes away several yards and turn their backs, considerate of the General’s privacy even though they definitely know what’s happening. No sooner than that, Obi-Wan retches and moves from his sitting position onto the all fours before retching again and vomiting up his breakfast onto the sand, narrowly missing Kix’s boots. </p><p>“It’s alright, General, no one’s looking, just let it out,” Cody says, trying to maintain some professionalism even though everyone knows the two of them are a couple and he’s rubbing Obi-Wan’s back and brushing hair out of his face. </p><p>Obi-Wan’s vision swims and he still feels horribly nauseous even though he’s now reduced to dry-heaving. He sits back, kicking some sand over the puddle of sick, as if that’ll cover up what just happened, and shakily wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Kix brings over some water.</p><p>“Sir, I’m going to pour this on your head to cool you down a bit,” Kix says. Obi-Wan nods, and <em>oh Force that makes the dizziness worse</em>, and Kix pours the cool water over him. It does help Obi-Wan feel a bit better. </p><p>“Sorry, Sirs, General Skywalker requested I give this to you to fan General Kenobi. He said it would help a bit,” Fives says, holding out a piece of Anakin’s armor to Cody. </p><p>“Thank you, Fives, we greatly appreciate it,” Cody nods in thanks as he accepts the piece of armor. He begins fanning Obi-Wan as Kix has him take tiny sips of water.</p><p>“I think you’re also dehydrated, General,” Kix says. “See how the veins look? That shows that your blood doesn’t have enough water.”</p><p>“Please don’t talk about my veins and my blood,” Obi-Wan says weakly, still sounding queasy. “We need to keep going.”</p><p>“Do you feel alright to stand?” Cody asks, looking between Obi-Wan and Kix.</p><p>“Yes,” Obi-Wan lies. He’s still dizzy, and a bit queasy, but he doesn’t want to delay anymore than he already has. He rises to his feet.</p><p>That was a mistake.</p><p>His vision goes swirly and black spots appear in front of him. He tilts dangerously to the side, and would’ve stumbled if Cody had been there to catch him. Obi-Wan shuts his eyes, both because of the dizziness and because he’s embarrassed at how he nearly swooned in Cody’s arms like a love interest in a Shili holovid.</p><p>“Cody, please carry the General,” Kix says. “I’m not trusting him to walk without fainting yet. The second we get to the location, I’m putting him in a cold bath and giving him an IV.” </p><p>“Kix, that really isn’t necessary, it’s too hot for Cody to carry me,” Obi-Wan protests weakly, still very much dizzy and disoriented.</p><p>“Actually, our armor is thermo-regulated, so it’s no big deal,” Cody says. He then lifts Obi-Wan off the ground into a bridal-style carry, and the Jedi groans both from embarrassment and the change in equilibrium making his dizziness and nausea worse. Kix presses the flask of water to Obi-Wan's lips.</p><p>"You're going to drink this to cool down and start getting rehydrated," Kix says, in a tone that leaves no room for question. "Small sips, though, or you'll throw it up. Also," Kix pours some water onto one of the removed layers of Obi-Wan's robes, "keep this pressed to your face. It should also help you cool down a little bit."</p><p>"Thank you, Kix," Obi-Wan says weakly, taking a small sip of water.</p><p>"Thanks, vod," Cody says, adjusting his grip on Obi-Wan as they walk back to the group. Obi-Wan feels his cheeks heat up with embarrassment at the looks of concern from Anakin, Ahsoka, and the rest of the men; he feels like there's a huge neon sign over his head that screams "I just threw up and almost passed out! Look at me being carried!" </p><p>"General Kenobi, permission to continue on our way?" Anakin, Force bless him, asks as if Obi-Wan hadn't just spent the past ten minutes puking his guts out and nearly fainting from the heat. </p><p>"Yes, we can continue," Obi-Wan replies, putting the wet robes over his eyes as they continue on their way.</p><p>---Hangover---</p><p>"I don't want to say 'I told you so', but I knew those shots of kri'gee were a bad idea."</p><p>Obi-Wan lifts his head from the toilet to glare at Cody, squinting against the lights of the fresher. Last night, the 212th and the 501st had been off-duty, so they, or rather, Fives and Hardcase had decided, to go have some drinks. All things considered, the night hadn't been <em>too</em> crazy, considering the last time they had all gone out, Anakin had gotten them kicked out of and banned for life from a bar for starting a fight after someone insulted Fives and then the other clones, but some damage had still been done last night. More specifically, Fives and Hardcase had convinced Obi-Wan to take a few shots of kri'gee with them, none of them factoring into account that Obi-Wan had already had a Cornelian Cosmo and a half and that Obi-Wan had never tried kri'gee before. Now, Obi-Wan isn't a lightweight like another General whose name starts with an "A" and ends with a "nakin", but kri'gee is pretty powerful stuff and even one shot was enough to get someone tipsy, and Obi-Wan had taken three or four shots. Cody had been horrified when he had returned from talking with Rex to see that Obi-Wan was completely drunk and giggling with Fives and Hardcase, who weren't as drunk as Obi-Wan, but they were still giggling over nothing. Well, they had been giggling over Obi-Wan pretending to give his lightsaber a hand job; Cody had known that Obi-Wan was very dance-y, <em>very</em> flirty drunk, but he had been at a loss for words when Obi-Wan had looked up from his lightsaber demo and winked at Cody.</p><p>So, Cody had not been surprised when Obi-Wan woke him up early by groaning and flinging Cody's arms off of him before bolting to the fresher. Cody sighed as he heard the loud sounds of Obi-Wan retching, and covered himself with Obi-Wan's robe before getting up and going into the fresher. He sat down next to Obi-Wan and rubbed his back as he started vomiting. Obi-Wan vomited a few for times before he was finally able to catch his breath.</p><p>"Not one of my better decisions," Obi-Wan says after flushing and wiping his mouth. Cody grabs a cup and fills it with some water from the sink for Obi-Wan to rinse out his mouth. Obi-Wan gratefully accepts, swishing the water around his mouth and spitting it back into the cup. Cody pours the dirty water down the drain and washes the cup before helping Obi-Wan up from the floor and over to the sink, where Obi-Wan splashes some cool water on his face.</p><p>"Well, on the bright side, we don't have to leave the Temple today," Cody chuckles. Obi-Wan shoots a glare at Cody; the last time Obi-Wan had had a hangover like this, he and Anakin had needed to drive across Coruscant to meet with Padmé, Bail, and Palpatine about something. Obi-Wan found Anakin's driving stomach-turning on most days, but adding a hangover to the mix had resulted in him throwing up the second he exited the speeder when they arrived at the Senate building. At least Anakin had been amused. </p><p>"If you're just going to be mean, you're more than welcome to leave," Obi-Wan sasses. </p><p>"But then who would take care of you?" Cody asks, brushing some hair from Obi-Wan's face before kissing his forehead. "In a few minutes you can have some water, then if you keep that down, you can have some toast."</p><p>"I don't know how Anakin and some of your other brothers can eat a huge, greasy breakfast when they're hungover," Obi-Wan groans, slumping onto the bed. "Just the thought of toast right now is nauseating."</p><p>"Well, they don't usually get nauseous when they're hungover, cyar'ika," Cody replies, massaging Obi-Wan's head. "It's surprising, considering Anakin's such a lightweight, but I guess since he doesn't need to drink as much it doesn't affect him too badly."</p><p>"I'm not sure that's how it works, my love, but I'll take your word for it," Obi-Wan replies, closing his eyes.</p><p>"Rest your eyes for a bit, I'll start getting your toast ready," Cody says, pressing a kiss to the top of Obi-Wan's head. "I'll also see if you have any sports drinks or tea left from before our last mission."</p><p>---Concussion---</p><p>Cody had been talking with General Skywalker and Kix after the latter had looked over Obi-Wan and diagnosed him with a concussion. It hadn't even been from battle; he had been watching Ahsoka and Anakin sparring, which for them was mostly fooling around, and Anakin had decided in a moment of brilliance to hurl his lightsaber through the air in full force at Ahsoka to confuse her. Unfortunately for everyone involved, except maybe Ahsoka, Anakin had missed Ahsoka completely and had hit Obi-Wan in the back of the head, since he had his back turned since he had been talking to Cody. Oh, and Anakin had thrown it with his metal arm for some reason, because of course he did. </p><p>Obi-Wan had thought he was fine, even though he had later revealed to Kix that he had seen stars when the lightsaber hit his head, but Cody hadn't bought it for a second, especially when Obi-Wan started to rub between his eyes and seemed confused and dazed afterwards. Cody had pressed Obi-Wan on the issue until the Jedi revealed that he was a bit dizzy and confused and there had been a slight ringing in his ears in the first few seconds. He hadn't needed to tell Cody that he had a headache and that light was bothering him, since Cody had already been able to tell, so he had called Kix over to look at Obi-Wan.</p><p>
  <em>"Co-Cody!"</em>
</p><p>Ah yes, Obi-Wan had just called his name.</p><p>Cody turns to face Obi-Wan and immediately notices how pale the Jedi's face is and recognizes the expression he's making from his time looking after his younger vode and the Jedi.</p><p>"Oh kriff, can one of you pass me that trashcan over there?" Cody asks in a worried voice as he sees Obi-Wan duck his head and swallow several times. Anakin uses the Force to quickly levitate the trashcan over, which Obi-Wan will definitely talk with him about later, and places it between Obi-Wan's feet. In spite of how pale he is, Cody can see that Obi-Wan's cheeks have reddened in embarrassment and that he's desperately trying not to vomit in front of them.</p><p>"Hey, thanks, but can you go over there?" Cody asks awkwardly, trying not to embarrass Obi-Wan more. The others nod and immediately go to the other side of the training room and turn their backs.</p><p>Then Obi-Wan throws up.</p><p>Cody rubs his back lightly and makes sure Obi-Wan doesn't fall forward if he's still feeling dizzy. Obi-Wan thankfully only throws up one time, but it makes the pain in his head worse and everything now seems so much brighter, which hurts his head more. Ugh, everything also sounds so loud. Obi-Wan lifts his head slowly so he doesn't make the pain worse, not that it matters much since it still hurts his head, and looks up at Cody, squinting at the bright lights. He then sighs and wipes at his mouth with the sleeve of his robe, causing Cody to wrinkle his nose slightly. After a few moments, Kix walks over to them,</p><p>"So, General, I want you to spend the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours resting and relaxing with absolutely no screens or holos," Kix says. "Try to limit movement of your head and neck as well, since that may cause more pain. I'm going to have the Commander watch over you and wake you every two hours just to be sure you're still alert and responding. Commander, bring him to medical immediately if his headache gets worse, or if he passes out or has a seizure or starts vomiting excessively. Just bring him if anything concerning happens, really, you can never be too careful with a head injury and I'd rather be safe than sorry."</p><p>"Master, I'm so sorry," Anakin apologizes, looking near tears and his voice a loud, near-whine that causes Obi-Wan's head to pound. "I'll bring you some soup later." </p><p>"Thank you, Anakin," Obi-Wan offers a weak smiles. "I accept your apology and bear no ill feelings; it was only an accident."</p><p>Anakin immediately wraps Obi-Wan in a hug, catching the older Jedi off-guard, before scurrying out of the room with Ahsoka trailing behind him, no doubt to make Obi-Wan's soup and worry some more about Obi-Wan's concussion. </p><p>"Well, General, looks like I'll be escorting you to your quarters," Cody says. "Don't give me that look, I've dealt with concussions before and I'm not going to risk you tripping in the hallway and making it worse." Obi-Wan sighs as Cody helps him up and keeps him steady by wrapping an arm around the Jedi as they walk to Obi-Wan's room. Obi-Wan is grateful for Cody's help, since he does feel a bit off-balance from the dizziness, as well as still a bit nauseous, but that doesn't mean he likes Cody escorting him to his room like some fragile damsel in distress. The troopers they encounter on the way to the room will definitely talk about this for a few days until the next gossip-worthy incident comes along. Obi-Wan only hopes it's something about Anakin this time; he's been the main subject for the last few waves of gossip, and it would be nice to have a break. </p><p>"Okay, let's get you into bed," Cody says, walking them over to the small bed.</p><p>"Mm, at least buy me dinner first," Obi-Wan quips as he removes his robes before laying down. Cody lets out a chuckle and is thankful the concussion hasn't impacted Obi-Wan's flirtatious side. He presses a soft kiss to Obi-Wan's forehead and rises from the bed.</p><p>"Do you want to leave the lights off or do you want them set to dim?" Cody asks, walking over to the light switch.</p><p>"You can just set them to dim," Obi-Wan replies. "Thank you."</p><p>"I wish I could be in bed with you," Cody says softly as he sits down in the chair next to the bed. "I hate seeing you in pain."</p><p>"What's stopping you?" Obi-Wan asks, still feeling a bit confused from the concussion.</p><p>"Well, anyone could come in," Cody replies. "And even though Anakin knows and Im pretty sure Rex and Ahsoka have caught on, I'm worried about what could happen to you if anyone found out."</p><p>"Yes, you're right," Obi-Wan mumbles, shutting his eyes. He then speaks up after a few moments. "Cody?"</p><p>"Yes, cyare?"</p><p>"May you please play with my hair? It feels nice and it just helps me sleep better."</p><p>"Of course, cyare." Cody scoots the chair closer and begins running his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair, lightly massaging his scalp as well. Cody then begins to hum softly until Obi-Wan falls asleep.</p><p>---Nightmare---</p><p>
  <em>"Cyare, it's alright," Cody gasps, struggling to breathe. "I'm just...glad it wasn't...you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, Cody, don't say that," Obi-Wan cries, adding more pressure to the blaster wound in Cody's chest. "They'll be here soon, just hold on."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan thinks Cody is about to reply, but instead the clone sputters, and coughs up blood, causing Obi-Wan's face to pale and his eyes widen in spite of trying to put on a calm facade for Cody. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Obi-Wan," Cody's voice is weak as he raises a shaking, bloody hand to touch Obi-Wan's cheek. "Cyare, I...I...lo..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cody is cut off by a weak hacking that sends more blood out of his mouth, and Obi-Wan feels sick, both from that and the look of Cody's face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knows that he's dying. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And there's nothing Obi-Wan can do to stop it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lo-ove... you," Cody breathes out the words in a weak, shaky rasp before his eyes glaze over and his hand falls from Obi-Wan's face as his body goes limp. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, Cody, Cody! CODY!" Obi-Wan is screaming, shaking Cody's shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cody is dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO NO NONONONO, PLEASE!" Obi-Wan sobs, clutching Cody's body to his chest. "Cody, Cody, please wake up. Please. Please don't leave me. Please, I love you, come back."</em>
</p><p>"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan wake up!"</p><p>Obi-Wan jolts awake and sees his former Padawan staring down at him and shaking his arm. The two Jedi had been sharing a tent on this mission, and it was Obi-Wan's first mission without Cody since the Commander had been shot by a blaster and was still recovering, so the older Jedi was on-edge and extremely tense, more than Anakin had ever seen before. Obi-Wan was barely eating and looked like he was hardly getting any sleep. So, Anakin wasn't that surprised when he woke up to the sounds of Obi-Wan crying out from a nightmare, no doubt about Cody, since he knew how <em>close</em> his former Master and the Commander were.</p><p>He was surprised, however, when Obi-Wan suddenly heaved and turned away from Anakin to throw up on the floor of the tent. </p><p>If Anakin hadn't been awake before, he was definitely awake now, and he began to softly rub Obi-Wan's back, knowing that's what he preferred when he himself got sick from a nightmare. He wished they also had chamomile tea, since that also helped him calm down and feel better, but there was no tea or anywhere to brew it in the tent. </p><p>"Shh, it's alright, Obi-Wan, it was a bad dream," Anakin says as he hears Obi-Wan sob as he continues to dry-heave. "It's okay, everything is fine. You're safe." <em>Both of you are safe.</em> Obi-Wan finishes heaving and sits back on the bed, refusing to look at Anakin as tears stream down his face. "Hey, none of that, it's just me. You've seen me cry a ton of times, no big deal. Here, may I hold you?"</p><p>
Obi-Wan nods and Anakin immediately wraps him in a hug and gently rocks him, like how Padmé does for him when he's upset. Anakin isn't sure how long they stay like that, with him holding Obi-Wan as he cries and chokes out sobs and Anakin wishing he knew what to say like how Obi-Wan and Padmé always do.
</p><p>
 "I'm sorry you had to see that," Obi-Wan chokes out, when he's not crying as much and the sobs have died down. 
</p><p>
 Anakin knows what to say now.
</p><p>
 "Obi-Wan, don't apologize, you had a bad nightmare," Anakin says. "Everything is alright now; I know it's easy to get caught up on the what-ifs, but everything is okay. <em>You</em> are okay." They both know Anakin means Obi-Wan and Cody. "Has this happened before?"
</p><p>
 "Ever since it happened," Obi-Wan replies in a small voice. "I'm sorry, I need to clean the floor."
</p><p>
  "Hey, hey, I'll take care of it," Anakin says, pressing Obi-Wan back against his bed. "So it's been happening for two weeks? Do you usually throw up?"
</p><p>
"Not every time," Obi-Wan replies, failing to mention that times he hadn't was because they had just been dry-heaves. 
</p><p>
"You should see someone when we go back to Coruscant in a few days, if this mission goes as planned," Anakin says after thinking for a few moments. "It- it doesn't have to be a Jedi mind healer. I...know someone. Someone Padmé told me about. You should see her; she's very helpful."
</p><p>
Obi-Wan is silent for a moment as he processes what he just heard, before saying, "Thank you, Anakin, I will consider it. We can talk more in the morning; you should get some rest since I might not be able to get back to sleep."
</p><p>
 "Being held helps to fall back to sleep," Anakin says. Then, he quickly adds, "Or so I've heard."
</p><p>
  Obi-Wan sighs; Anakin obviously wasn't going to let this drop without comforting Obi-Wan, so the older Jedi says, "I guess it's worth a try. Come on."
</p><p>
 Anakin climbs in next to Obi-Wan and wraps him in his arms until his breathing slows and he falls asleep. Then Anakin gently rises from the bed to clean the mess on the floor.
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>